Reassurance
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Kurt is upset the girls keep flirting with his Blaine. Blaine reassures his sexuality and love for Kurt, though song.


**A/N: Cheesus, I need to stop doing this.**

**I've got like millions of ideas floating around in my brain and I'm gonna explode if I don't get them written soon. The really sucky thing is that I'll type them all and half of them will suck really bad and I won't even post them. Well whatever…**

**Ok, I can't think of a reason for them to have transferred back to McKinley but let's just say they did and Blaine joined New Directions (Nude Erections).**

_Blaine singing_

**Artie rapping**

_**Both harmonizing**_

**Viola~~**

"Hey Blaine!"

A rather bouncy blonde cheerleader made her way up to the curly haired boy, waving flirtily as she greeted him.

"Hi, um, Annette?" Blaine looked up from his locker in which he was rummaging through.

She smiled and nodded. Blaine copied the movement and turned back to his locker. He really didn't understand why all these girls kept trying to talk to him. They all knew he was with Kurt right?

"Soooo…" she stretched out the word unnecessarily, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Blaine looked up from his locker again, maybe they _didn't_ know…

"Yea, I'm hanging out with Kurt." He answered defiantly. He really didn't want to harshly reject the poor girl.

"Oh, Kurt, like Hummel?" she raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Isn't he like gay or something?"

Blaine blinked a few times, and then nodded, "Just like me…"

Her eyes widened for a second, and then they lowered seductively.

"Well, if you wanna change that…" she touched his chest and turned away, swaying her hips and glaring at Kurt who was on his way to Blaine. Kurt shot daggers straight back.

"Hey," Blaine said, closing his locker and walking up to the boy.

Kurt couldn't help but let his previously angry face turn into a shy grin as his boyfriend grabbed his hand. They began walking to glee rehearsal, when Kurt cursed.

"Shit!" Blaine looked up at him surprised, the only other time he heard Kurt curse was in a moment of lust.

Kurt blushed and stated that he left his glee notes in his locker.

"Go on ahead; tell Mr. Shue I'll be right in."

Blaine nervously made his way to the glee room. He didn't really know many of them. Mostly he just interacted through Kurt. Really he only knew Rachel and well, that wasn't the best relationship. Or ex-relationship as Rachel had been referring to it.

He walked in and told Mr. Shue where Kurt was, then took a seat next to Brittany, who looked lonely without Artie, who was, for some reason, not there.

"Hey Dolphin!" Brittany greeted enthusiastically as Blaine set his bag on the next seat to save it for Kurt.

"Hey Britt," he was generally unfazed by her Brittany-isms, which Kurt had gone over with him.

"Where's your Kurtie?" She pouted a little.

Blaine chuckled, "He went to his locker," her emotion changed instantly to joy, "Where's uh, Artie?"

Brittany began telling him this long story about how the jocks had pushed him down the stairs and he was in the nurse.

"Will he be ok?"

Brittany nodded and frowned a bit.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine wondered after a moment, Brittany nodded once more.

"Lately a lot of cheerleaders have been flirting with me, and I don't think they know that me and Kurt are together, and when I tell them, they assume they can change it. Whenever Kurt sees one of them flirting with me, he gets really upset, even though I'm not flirting back." Blaine paused, how did he expect Brittany to answer this question.

Then a miracle happened.

Brittany said something relatively _smart_.

"It sounds like Kurt just wants some reassurance." Blaine stared at her in disbelief; he didn't know she knew such a big word. Brittany apparently thought this disbelief was for something else and began explaining herself.

"See Kurtie as gone through high school having huge crushes on guys that like girls. So when Kurtie sees girls liking on you, he just assumes that you'd change and go for them. Especially after that stupid Rachel thing you went through, he thinks you'll leave him."

"Brittany, how the hell do people think you're dumb?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm dumb, I just watch a lot of teenage girl movies and sometimes Santana reads fanfiction to me."

Blaine didn't even ask her was fanfiction was, because a second later Kurt and Artie walked (err, rolled) through the door.

Quickly Blaine ran up to Artie, greeting Kurt along the way.

"Hey babe, I'll be right there." He pecked Kurt's cheek, which was now red.

Then he turned to Artie, "Hey man, can we talk about something after glee, I have a thing I wanna do…"

Artie smiled understandingly, and agreed to talk later.

_**AFTER REHERSAL!**_

"So what's up my man?"

Blaine liked Artie; he was one of the few glee members who didn't make fun of his Harry Potter obsession. Plus, he could be gangster and nerdy at the same time, it was pretty sweet.

"It's about Kurt,"

Artie looked a little unsure about what to say, so Blaine elaborated.

"Look, a bunch of girls have been flirting with me and Brittany thinks he's kinda jealous and I was wondering if you could help me sing to him…"

Now that he thought about it, Artie might not wanna do this.

"What did you have in mind?"

Blaine just grinned and pulled out his iPod, showing the screen to the handicapped boy.

Artie smiled and nodded.

"This'll be great!"

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

"Mr. Shue, me and Artie would like to sing something." Blaine announced as he released his hand from Kurt's, who was shocked at this declaration.

"Ok." Mr. Shue pointed to the front of the room and sat in his chair.

"This is dedicated to my boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine winked at him, a few girls giggled, Finn made some sort of strangled noise between a groan and a laugh.

Blaine turned on his iPod and began to sing.

"_Beautiful girls,_" he walked over and took Quinn's hand, she grinned shyly and blushed.

"_All over the world,_" he rested his hands on Brittany and Santana's shoulders.

"_I could be chasing,_" he pointed towards Tina and Lauren, who were smirking at their respective boyfriends.

"_But my time would be wasted_" he poked Rachel and Mercedes' noses, they giggled and hid their face in their hands identically.

"_They got nothin' on you baby_" he pointed to Kurt.

"_Nothin on you,_" he gripped Kurt's hand, singing straight to his reddening face.

"_They might say hi,_" The girls giggled and waved at Blaine, giving him sappy, flirty looks.

"_And I might say hey,_" he waved back, trying not to laugh himself.

"_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say,_" he turned back to Kurt, who was now his regular pale color and beaming.

"'_Cause they've got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on you._" He pointed to Artie, who began to rap.

The club cheered Artie on, occasionally joining in.

"_Not not not nothin' on you babe_

_Not not nothin' on you_

_I know you feel where i'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun_

_On the carousel so around I spun,_" Artie rapped, pointing and spinning around.

"_Spun,_" Blaine backed him up.

"**With no directions just tryna get some,"**

"_Some,"_

"**Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun," **

"_Sun,"_

"**This is how I lost more than I had ever won,"**

"_Won,"_

"**And honestly I ended up with none,"**

"_**There's not much nonsense**_

_**It's on my conscience**_

_**I'm thinking baby I should get it out**_

_**And I don't wanna sound redundant**_

_**But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know,"**_

"_That you wanna know,"_

"**But never mind that we should let it go,"**

"_We should let it go,"_

"'**Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode,"**

"_TV episode,"_

"**And all the bad thoughts just let them go,"**

"_Go, go, go, go,"_

Before they knew it, everyone was singing or rapping along, dancing, and just jamming out. Even Mr. Shue got up to dance.

Blaine seized Kurt's hand and sang to him the chorus once more.

Kurt cut him off in mid-sentence to grab Blaine's face and plant a kiss on his lips.

The girls squealed, they guys groaned, Artie kept rapping.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured into Blaine's lips.

"Anytime sweetie," he placed yet another chaste kiss on Kurt's lips and the room erupted in cheers as Artie finished off the song with the other guys singing to their respective girlfriends.

"I think we got a number for Nationals guys!" Mr. Shue shouted.

"Yeah, because every time you say that, we do it." Kurt responded sarcastically.

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend and kissed him again, this time deeper.

"YAY SWEET BOY KISSES!" Brittany shouted.

Everyone laughed.

**The idea came to me in the car, I was listening to Animal by the Neon Trees and I was spasming over how great the glee/Klaine version is gonna be, then Nothin' On You came on. I just listened and I did what I do with the other 300+ songs on my iPod, I find out if they relate to Klaine and if I can write a story about it. Once the idea came up, it just stuck and now all I hear when I listen to it is Kevin and Darren. **

**This kinda sucks, but it's sweet dammit!**

**EDIT: shit shit shit, I forgot to add Mercedes to the beginning at first, please don't take this like she isn't beautiful because she is. I'm changing it right now...**

**REVIEW AND PLEASE CRITIQUE ME, I ONLY WISH TO IMPROVE!**


End file.
